A Weird Occurrence
by superpower37
Summary: AU. A fanfic about my favorite characters, Fred and George. What if Fred and George met their actors Oliver and James Phelps? What if the meeting was totally by accident?
1. The Meeting

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter or the actual Phelps twins, obviously.

Author's note: I have no clue where this came from. I also don't have a clue why the Weasley twins would be in the muggle part of London. This story is set after the 3rd book.

Chapter 1: The Meeting

The Phelps twins were walking around London and the Weasley twins were a couple of feet behind them. Yet both pairs of brothers never crossed paths. Not yet at least.

"So George, what will we do in this muggle town" Fred asked his twin.

"I don't know Fred. What should we do" George asked his brother.

"My dear brother, I think we should look in some shops" Fred answered.

"I don't think that your wrong, oh brother of mine" George said. They went into one of the shops. James had been looking at a gadget on the outside of a store when he realized that they missed a somewhat interesting store.

"Hey Oliver" James asked. Oliver walked towards his younger brother.

"Yeah James" Oliver asked.

"I think I want to take a look inside that store" Oliver responded pointing at the shop where Fred and George were

"Okay, let's go" Oliver said as the twins walked into it. Oliver was looking at some of the merchandise while Fred was on the other side looking at another piece of merchandise.

"Hey Oliver, find anything cool" James asked.

"No, not yet" Oliver replied. James walked to the other side and saw George.

"Oliver? I thought you were on the other side" James said. George looked at him like he had two heads.

"Why are you calling me Oliver? Fred have you tested too much of our joke shop stuff" George asked.

"Joke shop? Fred" James asked. He cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Have you been brainwashed or something" George asked trying to put his hands on James' shoulders. James backed away.

"This **can't** be true" he said stunned.

"What can't be true Fred" George asked.

"Y-you're not my brother" James said.

"What do you mean" George asked.

"When's your birthday" James asked.

"April 1rst"

"Oh no! This is not happening"

"WHAT! What's wrong with you Fred"

"I'm not Fred"

"That's it! I'm taking you home" George said grabbing James' wrist. James yelped in surprise and began to tug. Oliver heard his little brother's cry and walked around to the other side to see the two. He gasped. George looked up and let James' wrist go. James went flying.

"James" Oliver yelled running to his brother, but stopped "Wait! Which one of you is James".

"I am" James grunted from the floor. Oliver walked to his brother and pulled him up.

"Hey George! Ready to go" Fred called as he walked closer.

"Not really" George said stunned at what he was seeing. Fred came to where the twins and George were standing and gasped. George walked towards his brother.

"How is this possible" Fred muttered.

"One thing's for sure, we're not on the set" Oliver mumbled.

"Set? What are you saying" George asked him.

"We're…..um…actors" Oliver said hesitantly.

"This is all too weird" Fred said. James nodded his head.

"I agree" he said. George was still suspicious.

"But what I don't get is how he knew I wasn't his brother after a while" he asked. James looked down at the floor.

"Well, first off, me and Oliver don't run a joke shop. Second off, we….um….we play wizard twins in a series of movies" James said.

"Us" Fred asked.

"Yes" Oliver said. The Weasley twins looked at each other.

"Cool" they both said. James looked form one twin to the other.

"Uh…can we talk about this over a meal or something" he asked. The others shrugged their shoulders and they walked out.**

* * *

****TBC………………………………………………………………...**

* * *

What will happen next?


	2. Talk

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Chapter 2: Talk

"So, Harry Potter **is** real" James asked. Fred shook his head.

"Who plays him" George asked curiously.

"A guy named Daniel Radcliffe" Oliver said.

"Cool" George said.

"So, what is the wizard world like? Is there such thing as Voldemort" James asked. The twins jumped and gasped when Voldemort's name was said.

"What's wrong, are…" James started.

"…you okay? You look…" Oliver continued.

"….like you've seen a ghost" James finished. Fred snapped out of it first.

"It's just that…." Fred began.

"…we don't say his…" George continued.

"…name in the wizard world. It's like a…" Fred carried on.

"….sin to say it" George concluded. The Phelps twins blushed a bit.

"FRED! GEORGE! HOW LONG DID YOU PLAN ON BEING OUT" Molly Weasley's voice roared out from behind them. Both pairs of twins cringed at the voice.

"Mum! Can't you see we're with friends? And you say you call yourself our mother woman" Fred and George said in unison. Oliver and James rolled their eyes when the Weasley twins said that. Obviously Mrs. Weasley hadn't noticed. She turned to them.

"Sorry dears, I didn't see you there" she said. They smiled at her.

"That's quite alright Mrs. Weasley" they both said at the same time. She then realized how similar they looked to Fred and George.

"Merlin's beard! You could pass as Fred and George's twins" she said amazed.

"Hey mum, would you mind if they came to visit" George asked.

"Of course not" Mrs. Weasley said. James checked his watch.

"We don't have to be home for another five hours" he said. Mrs. Weasley gestured to them. When they reached the Burrow, the Phelps twins looked around.

"Looks just like the set" Oliver commented. Mrs. Weasley turned and looked at them confused.

"The set dears" she asked. The Weasley twins realized that they didn't tell their mother about them yet.

"Oh yeah mum! They portray us in a film about Harry" Fred said with excitement in his voice.

"Exciting! Arthur will want to know about it" Mrs. Weasley said. She knew about films and that sort of stuff because Arthur worked in the Department of Muggle Artifacts in the Ministry of Magic. Suddenly, Mr. Weasley apparated out of no where. He turned around and saw Oliver and James. He gaped at them.

"By golly gosh! Who are you" he asked.

"I'm Oliver and this is my brother James" Oliver said. Mr. Weasley looked at them interested.

"You could pass as my sons" Mr. Weasley commented.

"Dad. They're actors and play us in a movie" George said.

"Really" Mr. Weasley asked. Before they could answer, Ron came in and looked at both sets of twins.

"I'm seeing double" Ron squeaked out before fainting. The Weasley twins looked at each other and snickered.

"Ron? Ron are you okay" Harry Potter asked coming into the room "Who are you". He was staring at the Phelps twins.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter! Please R&R!


End file.
